


The Mysterious Case of the De-Aged Setters

by AmandeBw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw





	The Mysterious Case of the De-Aged Setters

It all began before the spring tournament, Karasuno had gone on a training camp with Nekoma when they ran into Oikawa and Iwaizumi. At the beginning all Oikawa and Kageyama did was bicker like usual until... Until they got shrank with Kenma. Nobody understood exactly what had happened, it wasn't normal for people to just shrink. Ukai and Takeda panicked a bit, their setter had just shrunked with two of their opponents setters and they had no idea how it happened!  
*  
"Stop looking so scary Kageyama! You're supposed to be a child!" Hinata whimpered as he hid behind Daichi. "Ah! You're so lame Tobio-chan, you can't even give a proper smile!" Oikawa teased before getting hit by Iwaizumi on the head. "What was that for Iwa-chan?" He complained, to which Iwaizumi replied, "You were being a pest. Anyway, how are going to get these brats back to normal?".  
"Get them back to normal? Are you kidding? This is awesome!" Kuroo exclaimed as he carried Kenma around. "You do realize that this mean that neither Kenma, Kageyama, or Oikawa will be able to play?" Interrupted Daichi, glaring at Nekoma's illustrious prankster and captain. "What? Kageyama won't be able to play? But... But I want to hit his balls again." Hinata said on the verge of tears. "Don't worry Hinata, I'm sure we'll a way to get them back to normal." Sugawara consoled the smaller boy.  
"Come on Tadashi. Hurry up with the filming, this is hilarious." Tsukishima said as he and Yamaguchi filmed the young Kageyama. "Whoa! Kageyama is smaller then me! Isn't that awesome Asahi?" Nishinoya said, lifting the small setter high in the air. "Come on Noya, please put Kageyama down." Asahi said as Nishinoya made poor Kageyama turn in the air. In the back Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Tanaka were giggling when Hinata jumped up and grabbed Kageyama out of no where. Putting him back on the ground Hinata asked him,"Are you alright? You look kind of dizzy?". Well in short, around Kageyama, it was utter chaos  
"You all better calm down, and what did I say about bothering Kageyama, Nishinoya?" Daichi said angrily. The only thing stopping the captain from hitting him was Sugawara and the Libero couldn't be happier. Sawamura Daichi was the scariest and most reliable person Karasuno knew, may it be in a match or in real life. "Calm down Daichi, Nishinoya leave Kageyama alone, please." The setter scolded. "Why are they so noisy Tetsu?" Asked Kenma as he tugged on Kuroo's joggings. "Who cares, do you know how you guys got like this anyway?" Kuroo asked the small... Well smaller setter. In response Kenma just shrugged and went back to playing on his phone. No one had noticed that Oikawa and Iwaizumi had slipped away during the fight until Hinata asked, "Do you know where the grand King and Iwaizumi went?".  
*  
Oiiwa

Meanwhile not too far away, Iwaizumi was chasing Oikawa through the forest. "Come back here you brat!" Aobajousai's ace growled as Oikawa ran ahead of him. "Wow! You're so slow Iwa-chan!" Teased Oikawa until Iwaizumi finally caught him by the neck. "Where do you think you're going Tooru?" He asked as Oikawa struggled to get out of his grip. "Let me go mean Iwa-chan!" He cried out, tears threatening to fall. As much as Iwaizumi was used to Oikawa's crap he didn't know how to deal with a crying 5 year old kid and began to panic saying over and over,"Please stop crying Tooru, I'll make it up to you so please stop." Finally Oikawa's cries stopped and with a sniffle he asked, "Promise?". Iwaizumi sighted in relief and replied, "Promise.".  
Oikawa broke out a smile and hugged Iwaizumi before saying, "Kiss me.". "Wha-what?" Asked Iwaizumi still in shock, he didn't just hear Oikawa say- "Kiss me." He replied, a frown forming on his face. "What the hell are you saying you brat!" Answered Iwaizumi regaining some composure. "You promised." Oikawa whispered on the verge of tears. That was all it took to get Iwaizumi to agree, he'd do anything just please don't make him deal with a crying Oikawa. That was the only thing he couldn't deal with.  
Iwaizumi bent down and quickly kissed Oikawa on the cheek to which the setter said, "On the lips, or else it doesn't count.". "When he's back to normal I'll show him hell." The captain though at that precise moment, slightly glaring at the miniaturized setter. Blushing slightly Iwaizumi bent down once more and kissed Oikawa on the lips. Oikawa quickly kissed him back, they didn't even notice he had returned to his normal size as he pushed Iwaizumi against a tree. It was only mere moments later, when they needed air that they let go of each other and realized. Iwaizumi immediately punched the setter and stomped away as Oikawa chased after him, laughing at his tsundere lover, fully knowing that as Iwaizumi left he was blushing up to his ears.  
*  
Kagehina 

Although Oikawa and Iwaizumi called in later to tell them about his miraculous growth they weren't so keen on telling them how it happened. Finally Iwaizumi got Kageyama and Kenma on the phone and when they were done talking they both were a blushing mess. "What did Iwaizumi talk to you about Kageyama?" Hinata asked the black haired child but once again, received no answer. He just blushed and walked away to practice again, his child body was unused to volleyball and Kageyama- much to his frustration- had to relearn everything. Even though night was starting to descend upon them, Kageyama kept practicing and Hinata waited for him outside the gym. Even thought he knew he could come in, he felt like he'd be intruding, so he waited, and well, we all know how outside of volleyball Hinata isn't really... Patient. So when Kageyama stopped playing and headed outside he got drenched by a bucket of water, as he looked around for the culprit- which he knew to be Hinata- he spotted him leaned against the wall in a deep sleep.  
Seeing him in such a defenseless state Kageyama's anger was quickly forgotten and remembering Iwaizumi's words earlier the evening he leaned down and quickly kissed him, embarrassed by his action. It wasn't longer then a minute but it worked perfectly as he succeeded in regaining his former body. As he picked Hinata up he almost, almost, got a nosebleed when he heard him whisper sleepily, "Kageyama, toss to me.". At that instant he had no trouble believing that the smaller boy was indeed an angel, he had to be, there was no other explanation for him to be this cute.  
So when the next morning, Hinata came to wake him up and discovered he was back to normal, Kageyama didn't expect him to jump in his arms happily and kiss him. When that happened, he got a nosebleed for real, and as Hinata scrambled to get him some tissues the boys confessed to one another. And while Hinata never came to know how Kageyama returned to his normal body when he passed near Kenma he heard the boy softly mutter, "Pervert." and Kageyama had quickly walked away blushing.  
*  
KuroKen

No one knew how Kageyama or Oikawa had gotten back to normal and Kenma absolutely refused to reveal the setters secret. He made it clear that whatever the two setters had done he would never imitate, no matter the consequences. To him, as long as Kuroo didn't find out, as long as he didn't kiss him, as long as he didn't hate him, he was willing to stay a child forever. Still, Kuroo kept trying, everyday he'd ask him but Kenma would keep quiet and go back to playing on his iPhone.  
Training camp was coming to its end and Nekoma's volleyball team was starting to panick. After all, without their brain how would they function? They are the body's blood–flow smoothly and circulate oxygen so the brain functions normally and without their 'brain' they would, without a doubt, collapse.   
Finally Yaku decided to take Kenma aside and talked to him, although Kenma admitted the method to go back to normal he wouldn't tell him who he liked. He didn't need to anyway, it was obvious to Yaku, the only person Kenma could have fallen for was their captain. "I know you don't want to tell me who it is Kenma but... You should tell him. I'm sure he'll understand and who knows, he might reciprocate your feelings." He told him. It's only later on, when everything was done, that Kenma realized that the libero had said he and not she and had blushed at the memory.  
And so, on the last night of training camp Kenma gathered all his courage and as everyone laid sleeping he went over to Kuroo. Gulping, he kneeled next him and leaned towards Kuroo before slowly kissing him. What he hadn't expected was that as he turned back to normal Kuroo's arms would tighten around him and pull him deeper into the kiss. And as his eyes opened he saw Kuroo grinning at him before he said, "Well it took you long enought Kenma. But let me tell you, although I was quite surprised when I woke up to find you kissing me. It was a pleasant surprise.". Kenma blushed at his words as Kuroo tightened his grip and pulled him down to lay next to him, finally sleep overtook him and he fell into slumber. The next morning, when Nekoma woke up, they saw their captain and setter cuddling together and as they waited for them to wake up Yaku took pictures of the lovers, reminding himself to send them later to Kuroo.   
The End


End file.
